


faint

by misswritingobsessed



Series: one word prompts. [3]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance (if you look really hard), Support, Trigger Warning: Fainting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Truth be told, she didn’t think she was going to faint, she knew she was going to faint.
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes
Series: one word prompts. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869238
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	faint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaszyfanficlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaszyfanficlover/gifts).



> I don't really know what to say about that. Any and all mistakes are my own :)

Mandy took another slow breath as she focused on the screen in front of her. Reading the same line again, hoping this time it would register. 

She’d been working for the last twelve hours, hoping to find something that would assist Bravo team in catching an arms dealer turned terrorist. The screens were beginning to make no sense, and she was being hit with waves of nausea at almost two minute intervals. 

Lisa and Blackburn had told her to take a break, but she was still carrying around the worry that she wouldn’t be good enough - like last time.

It was only when Jason called a meeting outside to go over where they were did Mandy begin to feel the full effects of her twelve hours of constant work.

Her head felt like it would explode, her stomach cramped up, and she was almost certain she would be sick, something she didn’t want to do in front of the team, something that would only slow her down. 

“Mandy?” She looked up, Jason was waiting for her to speak. 

She shook her head, hoping to apologise, but that seems to make things worse. Instead she ended up wincing in pain and holding her forehead, hoping the pressure of her hands against her skull would relieve some of the pain for a few moments, or just long enough for her to answer the questions the team had and go.

“Hey, you okay?” Lisa was next to her, trying to move her hands, trying to see what was wrong.

Mandy managed to utter the word headache, before she felt someone else next to her.

“Blackburn, you want to finish this, I’ll take Mandy to medical?” She should have known it was Jason.

“No,” Mandy tried, but again, that was the wrong thing to do as she clamped a hand over her mouth willing herself not to be sick. 

“Right, we’ll continue,” she heard Blackburn say, but she couldn’t lift her head up to watch him. It was bad enough that Lisa and Jason were basically holding her steady.

She could hear Lisa whispering, telling Jason that she’d not eaten properly in a few days and how the same cup of coffee that Lisa had poured her yesterday morning was still where she placed it.

She wanted so badly to argue, but she couldn’t, instead, she felt a rush of cold go over her before she began feeling sweat drip down the back of her neck. 

“Jason,” She managed to mumble his name, getting his attention before her knees went weak, “I think I’m going to faint.” 

Truth be told, she didn’t think she was going to faint, she knew she was going to faint. 

She heard Jason’s voice, but didn’t register the words as her knees gave out fully as she felt herself being lowered to the floor. She thought she could hold out, get through the meeting and then go for a lie down, but she felt awful.

“Mandy,” she could barely hear her name, but she was sure it was being said, “you’re gonna be okay.” 

Mandy could feel people around her, but her head was pounding and her body felt so weak. She wouldn’t be surprised if she woke up in a few hours still feeling awful - but right now all she could do was keep her eyes close and hope that someone would help her. 

\----------

Mandy sucked in a breath as she opened her eyes, the lights had been dimmed but it still hurt to see them. 

She groaned a little when she felt something in her hand - she was on a drip. 

“Hey,” 

It was Jason’s voice, she was sure of it, but right now, she couldn’t move her head enough to see. Everything ached. 

“Hey, Mandy, you’re okay, you’re in medical.” 

Mandy felt a hand on top of hers, before Jason came into view, standing up, leaning over her. 

She tried to smile, “What happened?” Her voice was barely audible, it was weak and scratchy - she hated it. 

“You fainted, but the doc thinks it was just dehydration and lack of food. Lucky for you they’re not making you eat hospital food right now. Davis has gone to grab you dinner from that place on base that you like so much.” 

“What happened with the mission?” She didn’t care about food, even if it did get her into this mess, she cared about the mission. 

“You’re on mission blackout until you’re out of this place and eating three meals a day, doctor’s orders.”

Mandy groaned, which made Jason laugh. “Don’t worry, I’ll sneak you some updates once you’re back in your bunk.” 

Telling Mandy she wasn’t to get mission updates for a few days was the same as someone making him sit on the bench while Bravo was out in the middle of the desert - it wasn’t going to work. Although, Mandy would probably be more polite with her disapproval of doctors orders than he would.

Mandy gave a weak smile. “I appreciate that.” 

Jason nodded, “Of course.” 

Silence settled around them again for a few moments, before Mandy tried to speak again, hoping the more she spoke the stronger her voice would become. 

“Will you stay for a while?”

Jason took her hand, nodding. “Yeah, I’ll stay for a while, Mandy.” 

He didn’t tell her that he never actually planned on leaving. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts :)


End file.
